Conventional apparatuses and mechanisms for retaining sheets on mattresses, such as sheet clips and fasteners, bed skirt pins, bed suspenders, sheet straps, and the like, do not adequately retain sheets in place and frequently cause damage to the sheets and/or the underlying mattress. Further, these conventional apparatuses and mechanisms involve retaining the sheets on the mattress at the corners while neglecting the side portions. For instance, sheet clips retain the sheet in place by being positioned at the corners of the mattress and grasping the sheet at the corner. The sides of the sheet remain free. While bed skirt pins may retain the sheet along the entire perimeter rather than just the corners, the pins themselves pierce through fabric causing permanent damage to the sheets and/or mattress.
None of the conventional apparatuses and mechanisms account for unintended shifting and sliding of bed covers. For example, sitting and/or lying on a mattress with a sheet causes the sheet to shift and slide which may result in damage to the sheet if retained too tightly. Additionally, conventional apparatuses and mechanisms may require installation upon every use. For instance, these apparatuses may need to be installed every time by lifting each corner of the mattress and/or the entire mattress to position the apparatus in place when the sheet is replaced.